ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo
"I'm going to be the victor, so keep dreaming buddy!"-Ryo's would-be Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 entry. 'RYO SORB' Ryo is a Fan-Made characther from the planet or Ener-Sorb. Ryo is exactly 12 years old in Sorb time, but approximitly 1,080,493 years old in human years. Ryo has a little brother named Jay who is future king or the Ener-Sorbs due to the Ener-Sorb's ability to sense if someone will soon gain enormous power, and Jay was sensed to become king. Ryo has Blue Hair, swirled up into what he calls an "Upside-Down Tornadoe!" 'FAMILY' Ryo has the following family Members: *'Jay- Ryo's Little Brother and future king as mentioned above. It was believed Jay died while on Earth, but turns out he Instant Transmission to escape.' *'King Sorb- King Sorb is the Present King of the Ener-Sorbs. He rules the Planet with amazing strength.' *'Red Ryo- Red Ryo is the evil counterpart of Ryo. When Ryo lands on Earth, he was enranged after hearing that Etsa supposedly killed Jay, and Ryo began killing loads of people, until Red Ryo wanted to have his own body. Red Ryo was defeated and Ryo became good. Red Ryo is Ryo with lighter skin, red hair and his clothers were particulary lighter. Ryo's red eyes show that he still has Red Ryo in him, somewhere.' 'ABILITIES' Here lists the abilities all Ryo and all Ener-Sorbs have: *Instant Transmission: Obtained from a friendly neihboring planet. *Kamehameha *Fusion Dance *Energy Absorb: Ener-Sorbs have the power to stretch their jaws to absorb energy from attacks like Masenko and Kamehameha. *Energy Off: Ener-Sorbs can give energy off to plants tp help thek grow and people to make them stronger. *Final Flash *Destructo Disk *Turret Blast: The user of the attack charges power in a ball then shoots multiple (Hundreds even) weak powerballs at the opponent, like a turret shoots ammunition. *Flying *Flying (With Energy) *Chi Charge Arrivial on Earth Ryo originally going to go to Frieza Planet 419 to make peace, but accidently crash-landed on Earth with Jay. That was start of the very short "Red Ryo" Saga. 'Trivia' *Ryo and Buu are alike. They both lost controll when someone "Died" and became evil(-er for Buu) *Ryo is somewhat cocky and competitive when fighting but also is very serious sometimes. *Ryo is somewhat smarter than most DBZ characters and is very interested in Capsule Corp. He tends to spend his time there when he's not fighting bad guys. He also oustmarted Goku a few times. *Ryo tends to fight with Pan alot but secretly, he has a crush on her. Pan however, feels the opposite. *Ryo is the most handsome Ener-Sorb, becuase most were armor to look tough. Ryo doesn't even try to be handsome. "It's just natural", he says. *Ryo tends to not use Chi-Charge becuase he just needs to wait for opponents to attack with energy so he can eat it and use THAT energy, an impressive skill no one elso knows. Category:Pages added by Ebop2000 Category:Characters created by Ebop2000 Category:Males Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Aliens